Aires de rebolución
by anneodair
Summary: Sybil se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por Branson, y quiere estar con el. Pero su situación es difícil.
1. Chapter 1

Lo miraba, lo sabía. Notaba sus penetrantes ojos azules en su nuca. Miro atrás y le sonrió, ella se sonrojó. Esos pequeños gestos no estaban permitidos, pensó Sybil. El chofer no debería mirarla a ella, y sonreírle de esa forma, dandole a entender que le había pillado mirándolo. Si su padre se enterara... Y aún así, le gustaba. Hacía tiempo que se fijaba en esos pequeños gestos; miradas disimuladas, sonrisas pícaras. Flirteaba. Sybil no podía creerlo; Branson, el chofer. Anque hacía mucho que dejó de ser el chofer. Branson era inteligente y justo, y la escuchaba. Sus opiniones le interesaban y generalente, las compartía. Y no se podía negar que el Irlandés era atractivo. Su figura, alta y fuerte, a la que tan bien le sentaba el uniforme. Y sus ojos, azules, profundos y sinceros. Su acento Irlandés, del centro de Dublín, segun le había dicho, aunque ella no pudiese diferenciarlo. Le había contado tantas cosas acerca de Irlanda, de Dublín, de la gente de allí. Sus bailes, sus costumbres, su manera de ver el mundo, sus ansias de libertad.

Cuando la ayudó a bajar del coche, notó que sostenía su mano más tiempo de lo que debería y, cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él volvió a sonreir de esa forma que le hacía sentir tantas cosas a la vez. Sybil no podía apartar la mirada, se sentía como himnotizada.

- Sybil, querida, por fin has vuelto. - la voz de su hermana mayor la hizo volver a la realidad. Soltó rapidamente la mano del chofer y rompió el contacto visual. Con una última mirada a Branson, entró en casa detrás de Mary.

Horas después, Sybil caminaba por el oscuro jardín. Recordó la discusión que había mantenido su familia durante la cena. Por supuesto, sin preguntarle una sola vez lo que pensaba. Decían que tenía que encontrar un buen marido, y que pensaban invitar a los Jones, una familia de buena condición con tres hijos solteros. Pensaban que el mayor sería un buen partido para ella. Intentó contener un sollozo, pero no pudo evitar llorar.

- ¿Lady Sybil?¿Esta usted bien? - No pudo evitar sonreir al reconocer la voz de Branson, que se acercaba a ella con cara de preocupación. Sus pies habían ido automáticamente hacia un luegar agradable, el garaje. - ¿Que ha pasado?¿Alguien esta enfermo? - ella se secó las lagrimas e intentó actuar con normalidad.

- Esas confianzas le habrían traído problemas de no haber sido yo, ¿Sabe?

- ¿Que pasa? - le dijó él, y se atrevió a acariciarle un brazo. Un simple gesto por el que debería perder su puesto. Pero Sybil se sintió my agradecida. Desde que lo había rechazado tras su confesión en York, su relación no se había enfriado. Al contrario, Branson parecía mucho más sincero, y pequeños gestos como aquel le demostraban que, a pesar de haber sido rechazado, no iba a dejar de apoyarla.

- Nada, ya sabes... La presión. - el bajo la mano, dudoso, y cogió la de Sybil. Ella la sostubo con fuerza. Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, pero no podía negar que ss sentimientos hacia el chofer no eran los que deberían. Hasta hacía un tiempo, se había dicho a sí misma que eran amigos. Pero ahora, cada vez que llegaban noticias, numeros de hombres que habían muerto en el frente, pensaba en lo que haría si llamaban a Branson a filas. No a William, a su padre, o Matthew, que ya estaba allí, si no a Branson. ¿Y si no regresaba? No podría soportarlo, se hundiría sin remedio. La primera vez que ese pensamiento le vino a la mente fue cuando se dio cuenta de sus propios sentimientos.


	2. Simplemente Tom

Por poco chocó con William mientras bajaba las escaleras que llevaban a la cocina. Se disculpó y siguió bajando a toda velocidad, buscando a Anna. Se cruzó con un par de personas que la miraron, curiosos. Pero cuando por fín entró en la cocina, unos ojos azules muy claros levantaron la vista del periódico. Ojos que no eran los que buscaba, pero que reconoció inmediatamente, y la hicieron parar en seco.

- Hola. - La saludó Branson con una sonrisa mientras levantaba una ceja. Sybil sintió que se derretía. "Contrólate" se dijo. "Él no puede saberlo."

- El Señor Carson te habría matado. - Observó Sybil, intentado parecer casual. Branson estaba comodamente sentado en una de las sillas, y ni siquiera se había levantado cuando ella había entrado, y a ella eso le ancantaba.

- Pero el señor Carson no esta aquí, y no creo que usted vaya a contárselo, milady. - la retó. Y la invitó a sentarse junto a él - Además, creía que eramos amigos.

- Lo somos, pero no lo parecemos. - Sybil aceptó la silla que le ofrecía. Él volvio a levantar las cejas en señal de pregunta. - Los amigos no se suelen tratar de usted.

- El señor Carson me mataría si no lo hiciera.

- Pero el señor Carson no esta aquí. - Sybil repitió su anterior comentario.

- ¿Entonces puedo llamarte Sybil? - parecía un niño con un juguete nuevo.

- Claro que sí... Espera, yo no me se tu nombre. - Se sorprendió con su propia ignorancia. Para ella, siempre había sido Branson, no señor Branson, pero nunca se le había ocurrido preguntarle su verdadero nombre.

- Pues tendrás que adivinarlo, entonces. - dijo él, dejando el periódico a un lado.

- Vale, veamos... ¿Michael?

- No.

- ¿James? - él negó.

- ¿Es un nombre Irlandés? Porque no me sé muchos nombres Irlandeses...

- No es Irlandés, de hecho, no es nada original. Seguro que conoces a cientos de ellos. - Sybil suspiró.

- ¿Robert? ¿William? ¿Daniel? ¿Patrick? ¿Edward?

Siguieron así durante un buen rato, Sybil no sabría decir cuanto. Dijó todos los nombres que le vinieron a la cabeza. Británicos, Irlandeses, incluso Franceses, y no acertó. Ella empezaba a desesperarse, pero él parecía cada vez más divertido. No se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado de estar solos cuando una voz los interrumpio.

- Señor Branson, estoy seguro de que ha ofrecido té a Lady Sybil. - levantaron la mirada para encontrarse con los severos ojos del Señor Carson.

- Claro que sí, Señor Carson, no se preocupe. Branson es un gran anfitrión. Solo le explicaba a dónde quiero que me lleve mañana. ¿Ya lo ha entendido, Branson? - volvió a dirigirse al chofer.

- Sí, milady. Estoy seguro de que la llevaré al lugar adecuado.

Sybil se levantó para marcharse y, cuando miró por última vez a Branson, vio que este le señalaba disimuladamente un nombre en el periódico. Tom Parker. Tom. ¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes?. Lo miró por última vez para confirmarlo y él asintió con una sonrisa.

Subió a su habitación, pensativa. Ese pequeño detalle, el saber su nombre, algo que nadie más en aquella casa sabía, le hizo sentir muy cercana a él. Porque desde aquel momento, definitivamente, ya no sería Branson, el chofer; sería simplemente Tom.


	3. Por fin

_A/N: Vale, este capítulo se lo dedico a mi queridísima amiga Paula, que siempre acaba siendo la que más espera, y la que me insiste para que siga escribiendo. For you forever!_

No había dejado de pensar en él desde su última visita al garaje. A pesar de que había acudido allí con intención de no mostrar sus sentimientos, de no dejar que él se diera cuenta de nada, había fracasado. Últimamente no paraba de hacerlo. Y siempre por la misma razón: Tom. Tom había dicho que estaba preciosa.

Hacia tiempo que lo sabía, era imposible negarlo. Estaba enamorada de Tom, como él ya le había recordado tantas veces en los últimos años. Sybil aún no tenía claro desde cuando. ¿Había sido cosa de los últimos meses, y el chofer simplemente había estado muy pagado de sí mismo? ¿O realmente llevaba tantos años enamorada de él, pero no había querido abrir los ojos?

Sybil suspiró. Anna se había marchado hace ya un buen rato, y ella debería dormir, pero tenía la sensación de que no iba a descansar mucho aquella noche, había demasiado que pensar.

Su familia no había dejado de suspirar por lo viejos tiempos en toda la cena. Los bailes, las fiestas, los vestidos... Era todo tan frívolo y superficial. Era todo lo contrario de lo que ella quería de su vida. Quería trabajar y ser útil. No quería sirvientes, ni una casa inmensa. Y quería casarse con un hombre que la quisiera, la respetara, la apoyara y la escuchara, y ese hombre era Tom Branson.

Sería duro, y no por el trabajo, si no por el rechazo. Su familia no querría saber nada ella. Lo considerarían una traición, pero Sybil estaba decidida. Sabía que sería mucho más feliz con Tom, aunque lejos de su familia; que en Downton, asistiendo a fiestas y casándose con un hombre que solo la consireraría una cara bonita.

· · ·

Levantó la vista del periódico cuando oyó unos pasos en la puerta del garaje. Sonrió. Allí estaba, tan guapa como siempre, esperando tímidamente en la puerta. Llevaba un vestido negro con dibujos dorados, y los guantes en la mano.

- Es muy tarde. - le dijo cerrando el periódico - ¿No se preocuparán?

Ella se lo tomó como una nivitación, y entró hastas acercarse a él mientras decía:

- Estan tan emocionados que no notarán mi ausencia.

- Me alegro - Tom le sonrío, contento de que hubiera decidido venir a verlo en vez de celebrar la noticia con su familia. - Me gusta el señor Matthew.

- Ha anunciado que quiere casarse en Downton - lo miraba con tanta intensidad que Tom tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para no perderse en sus ojos. - Eso me ha hecho sentir más que nunca que la guerra ha terminado, y que es hora de pasar página.

En un segundo intentó descubrir el significado de aquellas palabras.

- ¿Has tomado una decisión?

- Sí. - Tom no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Para bien o para mal, la espera había terminado. - Mi respuesta es... - su corazón latía con tal fuerza que, de haber sido cualquier otro momento, se hubiera preocupado por el soplo. - Que estoy dispuesta a viajar... - sonrió - Y tú eres mi billete.

Tom solo pudo sonreir. Estaba paralizado, ni siquiera podía pensar. Sybil, en cambio, parecía emocionada.

- Lejos de esta casa... Lejos de esta vida...

- ¿Yo? - fue la única palabra que Tom fue capaz de articular.

- No. - de pronto se puso seria, - El cartero del pueblo.

Debía de parecer totalmente estúpido, porque Sybil se echo a reir, y él no pudo hacer más que imitarla.

- Perdona, - tenía que decir algo, ahora era el momento - Pero he esperado tanto tiempo a oir esto, que me parece un sueño. ¿No te importa dejar esta vida?

- ¿Dejarla? ¡Lo deseo más que nada!

Por fin, no podía creerlo. Sin apenas pensarlo, se inclino para besarla, y ella hizo lo mismo pero, en el último instante, Tom paró. Estaban tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento. Sybil le miró a los ojos una vez más y le dijo:

- Sí, puedes besarme, pero nada más hasta que todo esté resuelto.

- Dios sabe que me conformo con poder besarte. - dijo Tom acariciándole la mejilla con una mano.

Y esta vez fue ella quien se acercó. Cuando tenía los labios de Tom a solo unos centímetros de los suyos, dudó, y este se dio cuenta de que Sybil jamás había besado a nadie. Tom capturó los labios de Sybil con los suyos, y ella pareció sorprendida. Llevaba cinco años esperando aquel momento, desde el día en que se anunció la guerra, y él descubrió sus propios sentimientos. Su mano derecha seguía acariciando la mejilla de Sybil, y no tenía ninguna intención de parar; asique puso la derecha en su cintura, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con las suyas.

Tom no sabía decir cuanto tiempo llevaban así. Era tan agradable, tan perfecto, que no quería parar jamás. En ese momento la idea de pasar el resto de su vida junto a ella parecía por fin real. No pudo evitar sonreir contra sus labios, ella se dio cuenta, y rompio el beso. A pesar de ello, sus labios seguían a milimetros de los de él, pero ella lo miraba confusa, como preguntando lo que había hecho mal.

- Te quiero. - Le susrró Tom y ella se sonrojó, pero contesto:

- Yo también.

- Ya se que esto esta, bueno... decidido, pero, - se separó un poco para poder mirarla mejor - creo que te mereces que por lo menos hagamos las cosas bien. Tom se arrodilló frente a Sybil, que empezó a reirse, y le cogió la mano.

- No te rías, que es un momento serio. - se aclaró la garganta - Sybil, ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

- Pues claro que sí.


End file.
